


you missed a spot...

by partyclowns



Category: Pineapple Express (2008)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Friends to Lovers, Homoeroticism, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, and dale is stressed, coming to terms, saul is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partyclowns/pseuds/partyclowns
Summary: after the events of the movie, dale decided it’s time to finally clean themselves up
Relationships: Dale Denton/Saul Silver
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	you missed a spot...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snagglepuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagglepuss/gifts).



> for my dear taylor....

Dale felt  _ disgusting _ . 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had showered, or even changed his fucking underwear. Maybe he had the excuse of having spent the last several days narrowly escaping death after witnessing a drug dealer murder someone. 

Saul, on the other hand, had no excuse. He had been wearing those clothes since before the bullshit started, his hair greasy enough to fry bacon with. He was far too high to notice how bad his hygiene was (and hey, at least he puts on deodorant, right?). But after leaving the hospital Dale decided to bring it up finally, and even felt kind enough to invite his buddy back to his apartment. He could only imagine how little Saul had at his own to wash up with.

“We don’t have a lot of hot water, man, so please try not to use it all up.” he placed a towel and a washcloth on the toilet seat for Saul.

“Why don’t we just ration it, then? Take a bath together?”

“Man,  _ what _ ?” his voice got a little higher than he wanted it too, but luckily Saul didn’t notice and even if he had, he wouldn’t have cared. “The tub is too small for two gross ass men.”

“Chicken.” he was already stripping. Then, Dale was too. 

It was an awkward fit, and this was not something two heterosexual men should be doing, but if Saul didn’t care, Dale didn’t either. The water was warm, or maybe it was the way their bodies were touching and how made Dale blush like a schoolboy. The long-haired man was perfectly comfortable, scrubbing the dirt off of his arms and humming a tune. He had always been the more confident of the two: scrawny, lanky even, and far more conventionally attractive. It wasn’t weird for Dale to point that out; everyone could see that!

“I’m about to blow your mind.” Dale reached over and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. “You see this shit? You put it in your hair, get it all soapy, and you rinse it out, right? When your hair’s dry it won’t be greasy anymore, maybe even fluffy. How crazy is that?”

“Shut the hell up.” Saul rolled his eyes and held out his hand, but Dale took it upon himself to lather his own hands in the shampoo. When he began to work his scalp, Saul let out a sigh and slouched a little. He was enjoying this way too much, obviously because of how he rested against Dale’s body, sitting in between his legs. “Anyone ever tell you you should be one of those masseuses?”

“A  _ masseur _ .” Dale corrected him and reached to grab a cup to pour water over Saul's head. He was certainly not the woman here. Even if they were gay (and they weren’t!), Saul would be the girly one. “Close your eyes, don’t wanna burn them.”

After the not-so-heterosexual bath the two men took together Dale managed to find some pajamas for Saul to slip into. They were too big for him, but Dale liked to see his clothes on him and Saul wasn’t complaining. He threw himself onto the couch and lit up a bowl. He managed to make himself at home quickly. When his hair dried an hour or two later, he brought it up with Dale, though they were both fried: “Hey, you were right, man. No more grease here. Gotta get some more of that stuff for myself.”

“Or you can just come here.” his ‘bfff’ replied without caring. He always felt way more relaxed after smoking and now he wasn’t too worried about seeming or acting gay. Maybe he was gay _.  _ For Saul, at least. Only for Saul. 

All he knew then was that he wanted to bathe with him more, he wanted to feel his head resting on his shoulder as they snuggled on the couch, and he wanted for once to feel stability. With Saul there was just that, at least if you forget about the drug dealing and their near death experience. He wouldn't have to worry about Saul finding someone more attractive at college because he wasn’t going to college. He only dealt with Red and his damn Bubbe.

And from that night on, whenever Saul wanted to bathe or to feel the warmth of someone else’s body against his own, he called Dale. 


End file.
